


I barely know how to title fanfics for fandoms where there's canonical lore, set in stone characters and plots let alone among us what do you mean I have to add a title

by CloudDragon



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: And by that point I'd already written the first chapter and had thought about him as teal for hours, Because you can't tell me leaders who are fine with sending kids into space are good people, Bigender Characters, Bigender He/him She/Her Cyan (Among Us), Bigender He/him She/her Yellow (Among Us), Cyan is called Teal throughout the entire fic because I learned my colors through minecraft, Gen, Impostor Yellow (Among Us), No Beta we die like those who go into electrical alone, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Red (Among Us), Shy Red (Among Us), Siblings Cyan and Yellow (Among Us), Smart Green (Among Us), Sorry I won't buy that, Specifically they/them and xe/xem, The Crewmates have a more dystopian society than the Impostors do, and it wasn't until the other day that I learned that I had cyan and teal confused my whole life, can't convince me, so I apologize for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: I start an Among Us fanfic because I felt like starting an Among Us fanfic. No idea how long it's going to be but probably at least a couple of chapters. There's 6 characters, only one of which is an impostor. I have ~ideas~ for where this is going to go so I'm just trying to write it before among us fades from relevancy.(Note: Unless I specify that among us fanfics of mine are featuring the same characters as others, then just assume it's different people who wear the same color space suits. For example, I may have a green in another fic, but unless I specify that it's this same Green then it's someone else.)(Note #2: Also, Cyan is called Teal throughout the entire fic. I learned about the color cyan through minecraft where it's a dark, desaturated sea green and it was only after I started writing this fic that I learned the truth and I'd already spent hours thinking of this character as Teal and the name Teal just fits her vibe better so I didn't change it)
Relationships: Cyan & Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I barely know how to title fanfics for fandoms where there's canonical lore, set in stone characters and plots let alone among us what do you mean I have to add a title

Red hadn't spent a lot of time in a spaceship before. They'd mostly stayed at various bases on various planets, watching over the oxygen systems. Sure, there was the occasional spaceship journey between planets, but this star system was.. farther away than they'd ever gone before. Wouldn't take too long with how fast the spaceships were, only a couple of weeks ideally, but.. That wasn't taking into account the crew.

Xe took a deep breath, looking around at xyr new crewmates. None of them were people they'd worked with before. Crew split-ups happened, they'd known that xyr whole life, but.. They'd never been separated from their few friends like this. Hazel, Kat.. They just hoped the two of them were okay with whatever crew they'd ended up with, and that they met back up eventually. Xe didn't know what they'd do otherwise.

Red took a look around at their new crewmates, the people they'd be spending the next couple of weeks with. A Purple had struck up conversation with a Blue, Green had already started on one of their tasks, and a Teal and a Yellow were walking together, chatting excitedly about something as they went off to a different room.

_I guess I'll start my tasks, then..?_

Blue glanced up at a clock on the wall of the cafeteria. "We should start doing those tasks of ours." He said, standing up. "Where's your first one? I've got.." He groaned. "Card swipe. _Hate_ doing that. Never cooperates."

"Oh! I'm good at that!" Purple said, standing up. "I'll help you out, come on!"

"Oh! Thanks!"

"Not a problem."

Green was fixing wires. A lot of wires, all over the ship. _Who left this thing so messed up? What the hell, past users? Do you know nothing about ship maintenance??_

Well, apparently they didn't, if the fact that blue was plugged into purple was any indication. It wasn't even plugged into the right side of purple, they'd just been taped together since they didn't even fit. _My crew would never have left a ship like this._

He faltered for a moment. _Orange, Cyan.._ He shook his head. _Right, wires. Just fix up the ship so it doesn't self destruct or something. That's the top priority._

"This whole ship's design is really familiar, don't you think?" Teal said, turning to Yellow as she waited for data to download. "Feels like we've been here before."

"Yeah, it does." Yellow said. 

"You okay? You seem sort of tired or something." Teal said as he closed up her tablet. 

"Yeah, you could say that." Yellow said, seeming to shrink in on himself a little, shoulders lowering.

"Well that's fine! We've got plenty of time to do tasks and I can take over some of them for you." Teal said, checking the map on his tablet. "Where are your tasks, anyways?"

"Uh, I have one in communications. More data downloading." Yellow said.

"We'll go there next, then!" Teal said. "And I'll show you how to do it. Shouldn't take too long! Then we can both head up to admin to turn in our data together!"

"Thanks, Teal."

"You know you can call me Kaya when we're alone, silly goose." 

"..I can?" Yellow asked.

Teal paused, tilting her head. "Did you hit your head this morning or something? You're really out of it. Do you need to go to med bay?"

"N-No, I'm fine." Yellow said. "Just tired."

"Alright then. But come to me if you need anything, okay?" Teal said, and Yellow could hear the smile in his voice. "That's what siblings are for!"

Yellow smiled too. "Thanks, Kaya. I'll keep that in mind." 

_Siblings._ Yellow thought. _And she goes by Kaya. This is.. Interesting._

"You'd better! Now, what were we doing.."


End file.
